


Diary Entry, December 22nd

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Rodney is given Vala in a secret santa and isn't entirely pleased.





	Diary Entry, December 22nd

**Diary Entry, December 22nd**

I ended up with Vala as my 'secret santa'! Honestly, I didn't know they were including the SGC staff, I thought it was just for Atlantis personnel! Or at least, that's what Sheppard (the liar) told me when he guilted me into taking part. I really need to not let him do that again. I have nothing to be guilty about if I don't take part in this nonsense, no matter what he says. Or what Teyla says. (Team guilting is not appreciated! Even Ronon joined in, though his was more in the form of a non-verbal glare. So not fair!)

Anyway, I got roped into this and decided on a gift based on the one conversation I remember having with Ms Mal Doran when she came to Atlantis. Something about dogs, I think, and her lack of knowledge regarding breeds. I included a book about cats as well, to balance things out. (Cats are so much better pets than dogs for so many reasons, not least their independence and lack of whining and needs for long walks on a leash.) I hope she appreciates the effort I put into this! (Well, okay, that Jeannie put into finding the books, ordering and wrapping them and sending them to me. I owe her one Christmas visit without moaning about tofurkey for this, so yes, effort from me still required!).

**Rodney's Presents**


End file.
